


The Top 10 Job Perks of Working for Constable Crane

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-17
Updated: 2000-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	The Top 10 Job Perks of Working for Constable Crane

10) He doesn't mind you sleeping on the job, as long as you keep your feet off his notes.

9) You get the _good_ horse.

8) The grownups are so busy worrying that _he'll_ faint or lose his lunch that they forget to shove _you_ out of the room whenever something interesting is going on.

7) As long as you take care of the spiders, he doesn't make you watch autopsies.

6) He takes you into those cool haunted woods your parents would never let you go into.

5) Frequent breaks -- whenever he passes out.

4) It's easy to look brave when a cop is always hiding behind you.

3) He has really cool equipment.

2) His ledger makes for interesting reading.

1) He fights like a girl. Which means that _you_ get to deliver the definitive blow to your father's killer.  



End file.
